1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to magnetic therapeutic devices. More particularly, the present invention pertains to devices for the application of magnetic fields to specific regions of the human body.
2. Description of the Background Art
Magnets or biomagnets have long been used to expose particular regions of the human body to magnetic flux lines. The influence of biomagnets has been reported to improve circulation and reduce inflammation. As a result, pain may be reduced and strength may be increased.
A number of flexible magnetic pads have been disclosed to the public as providing therapeutic effects, including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,514,072 and 5,538,495 (a flexible magnetic pad with multi-directional constantly alternating polarity zones); U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,532 (a flexible magnetic sheet for therapeutic use); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,111 (a therapeutic magnetic sheet with repeated curved areas); the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference. The magnetic pads are applied to various regions of the body, such as the legs and arms.
Additionally, magnets have been placed in wraps, jewelry and the soles of shoes to provide therapeutic effects. Magnets have also been incorporated into numerous other devices, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,596 (lumbar belts), U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,739 (armbands), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,046 (clothing). Each device is used for exposing a specifically defined, external regions of the human body to a magnetic field.
It has been reported that biomagnets can be placed at strategic points on the body to positively influence pain control by directing magnetic fields to acupuncture points, acupuncture meridians, and the surrounding hard and soft tissue. For example, clothing having discrete magnets attached thereto for producing healing effects at acupuncture points has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,046, which issued Feb. 24, 1998 to Lopez et al., the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. More specifically, Lopez teaches clothing and other personal wear which utilizes discrete magnets to direct magnetic fields towards acupuncture points along the human torso; acupuncture points on the head along the temporal region, soft spot and upper most vertebrae region at the base of the skull; and acupuncture points on the body appendages.
Although magnetic fields have been applied to a number of locations along the outer human body, none of the above cited patents teach or suggest the use of magnets for primarily applying a magnetic field to the lower temporal/mandibular region of a human head. Further none of the above cited patents teach or suggest inserting magnetic devices into cavities of the human body.
The lower temporal/mandibular region, as defined throughout this disclosure, refers to particular skeletal regions of the face and cranium along with the surrounding soft tissue. More specifically, the lower temporal/mandibular region includes the zygomatic bone, mandible, lower portion of the temporal bone, mastoid process, zygomatic arch, maxillae and surrounding soft tissue. The region of exposure preferably includes that region which is proximate the joint connecting the jaw to the cranium, longitudinally extending from the top of the ears to the tip of the chin and latitudinally extending the width of the lower portion of the jaw bone to the upper portion of the cheek bone. Additionally, none of the patents referred to above have disclosed or suggested the application of magnetic fields to the outer ear, the middle ear or the inner ear, the inside of the mouth or mouth cavity or to a healing wound. It is believed that application of a magnetic field to the lower temporal/mandibular region of the human head or within certain body cavities will positively impact blood circulation and cell polarity, thus reducing pain, fatigue, and stress, thereby increasing strength.
The present invention, to address the above stated deficiency in the background art devices as well as others, as is detailed hereinafter, provides means for delivering a magnetic field to the lower temporal/mandibular region of a human head. The present invention also provides a device having a magnetic source for inserting into a body cavity.
In a first embodiment, the present invention provides a mouthpiece comprising a magnetic device or magnet disposed therein.
In a second embodiment, the present invention provides headgear having means for positioning a magnetic device or magnet about the lower temporal/mandibular region of a human head and at least one magnetic device or magnet disposed within the means for positioning.
In a third embodiment, the present invention comprises an earplug having at least one magnetic device or magnet disposed therein.
In a fourth embodiment, the present invention provides a container or bottle for producing magnetic water, the container comprising at least one magnetic device circumferentially disposed about the container to magnetically charge water. The magnetic water being suitable for applying to a human body.
In a fifth embodiment of the present invention, the present invention provides magnetic dental or medical cement, the magnetic dental or medical cement comprising from about 1% to about 99.0% by total weight of magnetic water.
In a sixth embodiment, the present invention comprises a removable adhesive bandage having at least one magnetic device disposed therein.
For a more complete understanding of the present invention, reference is now made to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.